ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Swiss Army knife
A Swiss Army knife (SAK), (French: , German: , Italian: ) is a brand of multi-function pocket knife or multi-tool. It originated in Ibach Schwyz, Switzerland in 1897. The term "Swiss Army knife" is a registered trademark owned by Wenger S.A. and Victorinox A.G., longtime suppliers of knives to the Swiss Armed Forces. Generally speaking, a Swiss Army knife has a blade as well as various tools, such as screwdrivers and can openers. These attachments are stowed inside the handle of the knife through a pivot point mechanism. The handle is usually red, and features a Cross and Shield, the coat of arms of Switzerland. The term "Swiss Army knife" is sometimes used metaphorically to describe usefulness, such as a software tool that is a collection of special-purpose tools. The term "Swiss Army knife" was coined by US soldiers after World War II, presumably because they had trouble pronouncing its original name, "Offiziersmesser". The "Swiss Army knife" has been added to the collection of the New York Museum of Modern Art (MoMA) and Munich's State Museum of Applied Art for its design. Swiss Army Knives are common, so called "EDC" items. Features Various models of Swiss Army knives exist, with different tool combinations for specific tasks. The simplest model sold includes only a single blade. The most common tools featured are, in addition to the main blade, a smaller second blade, tweezers, toothpick, corkscrew, can opener, bottle opener, slotted/flat-head screwdriver(s), phillips-head screwdriver, nail file, scissors, saw, file, hook, magnifying glass, ballpoint pen, fish scaler, hex wrench w/bits, pliers, and key chain. Recent technological features include USB flash drives, digital clock, digital altimeter, LED light, laser pointer, and MP3 player. The standard full-size SAK is approximately 9 cm (3.5 inches) long and 2 cm (0.75 inches) wide; smaller models are typically about 6 cm (2.25 in) long and 1.5 cm (0.5 in) wide. Thickness varies depending on the number of tools included. Although red celidor SAKs are most common, there are many colors and scales available. Many textures, colors and shapes now appear in the Swiss Army Knife. As of 2009, the most technologically advanced model includes a laser pointer and a 16GB detachable USB flash drive http://www.swissarmy.com/MultiTools/Product.htm?category=swissmemory&product=59593&. Wenger has even manufactured a $1200 Swiss army knife that includes every implement the company has ever made. Victorinox's headquarters and show room are located in the Swiss town of Ibach; Wenger's is headquartered in the Swiss town of Delémont. The Victorinox Cybertools http://www.victorinox.com/index.cfm?site=victorinox.ch&page=200&lang=E have many tools of use with computers and electronic equipment. In addition to the usual tools, including pliers and scissors, they have a 4mm hex screwdriver bit holder and bit case with 4 double-ended bits (8 ends). History Origins In 1891, Karl Elsener, then owner of a company that made surgical equipment, discovered to his dismay that the Modell 1890 pocket knives supplied to the Swiss army were in fact made in Solingen (Germany). In that age of nationalism, Elsener set out to manufacture the knives in Switzerland itself. At the end of 1891 Elsener took over production of the Modell 1890 knives, but Elsener was not satisfied with its first incarnation. In 1896, after five years of hard work, Elsener managed to put the blades on both sides of the handle using a special spring mechanism, allowing him to use the same spring to hold them in place, an innovation at the time. This allowed Elsener to put twice as many features on the knife; he added a second cutting blade and a corkscrew. Karl Elsener used the cross and shield to identify his knives, the symbol still used today on Victorinox-branded versions. When his mother died in 1909, Elsener decided to name his company "Victoria" in her memory. In 1921 the company started using stainless steel to make the Swiss Army Knife. Stainless steel is also known as "inox", short for the French term acier inoxydable. "Victoria" and "inox" were then combined to create the company name "Victorinox". The stainless steel alloy used for these knives consists of Carbon 0.52 %, Chrome 15 %, Manganese 0.45 %, Molybdenum 0.5 %, Silicium 0.6 %. The average blade steel hardness is 55-56 HRC, a hardness that is suitable for practical use and resharpening.Victorinox stainless steel (Dutch)Hardness Conversion Table The "Swiss Army Knife" gained international fame when U.S. Army Soldiers returning from Europe after service in World War II brought back red multi-tool pocket knives they had taken from German prisoners of war. German army officers were not issued these items from the Wehrmacht but bought these Swiss-made knives privately along with the silver cross on red background. Thus Americans began calling them the "Swiss officer's knife." As tourists began buying these souvenirs from Switzerland the most common purchase became what the Victorinox company now calls the "Spartan." The difference between the Spartan model and what the U.S. Army Soldiers first brought back from Europe is the lack of the folding scissor in the Spartan. Victorinox and Wenger Elsener, through his company Victorinox, managed to corner the market until 1893, when the second industrial cutler of Switzerland, Paul Boéchat & Cie, headquartered in Delémont in the French-speaking region of Jura, started selling a similar product. This company was later acquired by its then General Manager, Theodore Wenger, and renamed the Wenger Company. In 1908 the Swiss government, wanting to prevent an issue over regional favouritism, but perhaps wanting a bit of competition in hopes of lowering prices, split the contract with Victorinox and Wenger, each getting half of the orders placed. By mutual agreement, Wenger advertises as the Genuine Swiss Army Knife and Victorinox uses the slogan the Original Swiss Army Knife. However, on April 26, 2005, Victorinox acquired Wenger, thus once again becoming the sole supplier of knives to the Swiss Army. However, on the consumer side Victorinox has stated that it intends to keep both brands intact. Knives with the most tools In 2006, Wenger produced a knife with 85 devices and 110 functions to commemorate Wenger's 100th anniversary in the Swiss Army knife business. [http://lifeandhealth.guardian.co.uk/consumer/story/0,,1965050,00.html The Giant], as it's called, is a novelty collector's item that is nearly 9 inches thick, and retails for about US$1200 (See complete list of implements, p.4). At the same year, Victorinox released SwissChamp XAVTSAKWiki.com: SwissChamp XAVT, which includes 80 functions, with retail price of US$425.Victorinox Swiss Army - MultiTools - SwissChamp XAVT The Guinness Book of Records recognizes a Swiss Army-style knife with 314 blades as the record holder.From humble tool to global icon Manufacturers The Swiss company Victorinox AG and up to 2008 its wholly owned subsidiary Wenger SA together supply about 50,000 knives to the Swiss army each year. The rest of production is devoted to exports, mostly to the United States. Commercial Victorinox and Wenger Swiss Army knives can be immediately distinguished by the "cross logos" depicted on their grip shells; the Victorinox cross is surrounded by a shield with bilateral symmetry, while the Wenger cross is surrounded by a slightly rounded square with quadrilateral symmetry. The knives supplied to the Swiss Army instead bear the Swiss Coat of Arms. Image:Victorinox logo 2009.svg|Victorinox logo. Image:Wenger logo 2009.svg|Wenger logo. File:Soldatenmesser 08-1.JPG|Swiss Coat of Arms relief on a military issue knife. Numerous other companies manufacture similar-looking multi-tool folding knives in a wide range of quality and prices. The color red for multi-function knives, the cross-and-shield emblem, and the words SWISS ARMY are registered trademarks of Victorinox AG and its related companies. Knives issued by the Swiss military During the late 1890s, the Swiss Army decided to purchase a new folding pocket knife for their soldiers. This knife was to be suitable to help the army in opening canned food and disassembling the Schmidt-Rubin model 1889 service rifle. In January 1891 the knife received the official designation Modell 1890 (model 1890). The knife had a blade, reamer, can-opener, screwdriver and grips made out of dark oak wood that was later partly replaced with ebony wood. Because at that time no Swiss company had the necessary production capacity, the initial order for 15,000 knives was placed at the German knife manufacturer Wester & Co. from Solingen. These knives were delivered in October 1891. As early as the end of 1891 the company Karl Elsener, which later became Victorinox, delivered the first model 1890 knives produced in Switzerland. Also several other knife manufacturers from Germany and Switzerland produced this knife and its successor models. In 1893 the Swiss cutlery company Paul Boéchat & Cie, which later became Wenger, received its first contract from the Swiss military to produce model 1980 knives. Since its first launch in 1891 the Swiss military knife has been revised several times. There are five different main Modelle (models), the model number reflects the year of introduction. Several main models have been revised over time and therefore exist in different Ausführungen (executions). These are the issued models:Schweizer Soldatenmesser 1890 - 2007 exhibition Schloss Thun - Schweiz (German) *Modell 1890 **Modell 1890 Ausführung 1901 *Modell 1908 *Modell 1951 **Modell 1951 Ausführung 1954 **Modell 1951 Ausführung 1957 *Modell 1961 **Modell 1961 Ausführung 1965 **Modell 1961 Ausführung 1978 **Modell 1961 Ausführung 1994 *Soldatenmesser 08 (Soldier Knife 08) Soldier Knife model 1961 The knife model that was in use by the Swiss Army from 1961 to 2008 has a long knurled alox handle with the Swiss crest, a blade, a reamer, a blade combining bottle opener, screwdriver, and wire stripper, and a combined can-opener and small screwdriver and it weighs . This official army model also contains a brass spacer, which allows the knife, with the screwdriver and the reamer extended simultaneously, to be used to assemble the SIG 550 and SIG 510 assault rifles: the knife serves as a restraint to the firing pin during assembly of the lock. Since the model of 1961, the companies Victorinox and Wenger where the only manufacturers of the Swiss Soldier Knife. Soldier Knife 08 In 2007, the Swiss Government made a request for new updated soldier knives for the Swiss Army for distribution in late 2008; however, due to size of the order, WTO ruled that it had to open the request for bids from companies around the world, not just the native Victorinox and Wenger. The evaluation phase of the new soldier knife began in February 2008, when Armasuisse issued an invitation to tender. A total of seven suppliers from Switzerland and other countries were invited to participate in the evaluation process. Functional models submitted by suppliers underwent practical testing by military personnel in July 2008, while laboratory tests were used to assess compliance with technical requirements. A cost-benefit analysis was conducted and the model with the best price/performance ratio was awarded the contract. The order for 75,000 soldier knives plus cases is worth CHF 1.38 million. This equates to a purchase price of CHF 18.40 (EUR 12.16, USD 16.95) per knife plus case. Victorinox won the contest with a knife based on the One-Hand Trailmaster/Trekker model as issued by the German Bundeswehr since 2003Trekkers, One Handed and Otherwise and started mass production of the new Soldatenmesser 08 (Soldier Knife 08) for the Swiss army in December 2008. New Soldier The Soldier Knife 08 features an long ergonomic handle with two-component polymer grip shells and a double liner locking system, one-hand long locking partly serrated drop point blade, wood saw, can opener with small 3 mm screwdriver, locking bottle opener with large 7 mm screwdriver and wire stripper/bender, reamer, Phillips (PH2) screwdriver and key ring. The overall length opened is and it weighs . The Soldier Knife 08 replaces the previous Swiss soldier's knife, which was introduced in 1961. The new Soldier Knives will be issued to troops during the first basic training sessions of 2009.Victorinox will also make the new Soldier's Knife for the Swiss Army Gallery File:Victorinox 2009 Soldier Knife Bundeswehr Version.JPG|Victorinox Soldier Knife as issued by the German Bundeswehr. Image:Swiss army knife closed 20050612.jpg|Victorinox Swiss Army knife, closed File:Swiss army knife open 20050612.jpg|Victorinox Swiss Army knife, opened File:Swiss Army Knife Wenger Closed 20050627.jpg|Wenger Swiss Army knife, closed File:Cybertool mg 0709.jpg|Victorinox Cybertool, opened Image:Scout2007CentenarySwissArmyKnife.JPG|Wenger Scouting 2007 Centenary Swiss Army Knife Image:SwissChamp.jpg|A SwissChamp, one of the most functional Swiss Army knives. It's also in the Museum of Modern Art. Image:Swiss knife.JPG|An example of a "Swiss Navy" imitation Swiss-like multitool In popular culture The Swiss Army Knife is a signature of the American TV show MacGyver, wherein MacGyver often improvises tools that are needed to solve problems. He often used his knife to help build mechanisms out of common items, which led to sayings such as "making a rocket out of a matchbox and a paper clip." In fact, this has led to many discussions to attempt to list the variants that were used. Current lists show nearly every model available in the US during filming (see: list of problems solved by MacGyver). See also * Victorinox * Wenger * Swiss dagger * Leatherman * Gerber multitool * Multi-tool References External links * Victorinox manufacturer's web site (English version) ** Soldier Knife 2008 promotional page * Wenger manufacturer's web site (English version) * Does the Swiss army really use the Swiss army knife? at The Straight Dope Category:Swiss inventions Category:Military equipment of Switzerland Category:Pocketknives Category:Mechanical hand tools Category:Camping equipment S